Global War
'Global War Basic Story Summary' See also Alternate War The humans realize that since the planet of Pandora's indigenous, Na'vi, are not industrialized at all, the planet, Pandora, would be ripe with resources. Rather than exclusively mining the unobtainium, they attempt take every, or most of the natural resources of Pandora, to support life on Earth. As can be seen quite obviously, vegetation on Pandora thrives very well, so corporations began sending massive harvesting teams and groups to take advantage of the mass wildlife. Not only that but the animals of Pandora are quite large, so mass-hunting takes place to obtain the meats of these huge animals. These actions would obviously conflict with the native Na'vi, so governments send large military groups (larger than the one sent first) to eradicate the intelligent vermin. With the Na'vi becoming more united, from the help of Jake Sully, global war ensues. Humans fight for the genocide of Na'vi, and the Na'vi fight to protect themselves. While it may seem that the Na'vi and Avatars would quickly lose such a war, due to their inferior technology, they instead pose as a much more serious threat as the Na'vi become more unified, their numbers grow expedentially. Relying on hit and run, and guerilla warfare tactics, the indigenous put up a tough fight. This war spans 14 years and is during The Time of Great War. The end to this war is still unconclusive. 'Prelude' The Pandoran Resource Project comes into effect on 2160, at the same time as Operation Taurean, specifically Phase 2. Just 6 years after The Assault on the Tree of Souls, two ISV Venture Stars transported additional supplies, equipment, and troops from Earth to Pandora, unaware that the human populace on Pandora had been forced to leave. When the ISVs arrived, in early 2160, and deployed Valkyries, communication from Hell's Gate was unanswered. Once the RDA realized that the entire base had been conquered by the Na'vi, 2 Dragon Assault Ships and several Scorpion Gunships were used to clear the indigenous. The natives were soon routed and the base was recaptured, so rebuilding and reoccupation of Hell's Gate began. While the base was being repaired, the Na'vi initiated multiple small scale attacks to the Humans stationed there. As the transgressions became more and more severe, the RDA fought back. Beginning of Open War With much of Hell's Gate repaired, the RDA began retaliation attacks on the Na'vi, in late 2160. They began with the immediate expansion of their borders, through quick, Blitzkreig like, attacks on the Na'vi. After almost a week, the RDA had covered and conquered approx. 150 km2. At this point, the Na'vi began using more complex operations, as well as tightening their defence on important strongholds. They increased their usage of Ikran Makto, and attacked airbases, in order to slow down the RDA, and eliminate their new aircraft the Hyena Interceptor. During many of these air raids, Shy Guy, an Avatar, led the attacks. His participation through out the war was quite prominent, as he was seen as a natural leader among the Na'vi, and a possible successor to Tsu'Tey. Mid War The Na'vi increased the intensity of their attacks, and the RDA began targetting the key installations of the indigenous. The Na'vi was losing the war quite badly, as much of their military wasn't quite organized perfectly and much of their troops were spread out all across Pandora. With more and more wounded beginning to pile up, Taw'evi Easton decided to set up a formal medical area for the Na'vi, and also became head of the medical operations there. Her background and knowledge of the Na'vi biology, proved irreplaceable, as death rates among the Na'vi ranks were quickly lessened. Another great war hero was Neytiri, whom on several occasions assisted Shy Guy through out the war. She was very talented archer, and from her past experiences, she was also an extremely capable field medic. Also, some time in early 2163, Jake Sully developed a command chain/system to organize the Na'vi military branches, as well as dividing the troops up into divisions, units, brigades, and squads. As the RDA's attacks became more violent, and the Hyena fighter tore through Ikran Makto ranks, more creative ways to combat the RDA were soon invented. An example of these creative ideas was used at The Battle of the Valley of the Thanators.The usage of ambushes and traps was quickly adopted by the Na'vi to counter the RDA's increasingly impulsive and rash attacks. Unfortunately, during a key battle, The Battle of the Hallelujah Mountains, Jake Sully became critically injured, and as a result could not participate in much of the late war. He instead assisted Taw'evi at the medical station. With the new system in place, the Na'vi conducted more coordinated offensives and defensives, and thus the tide of the war turn, with the Na'vi's first major victorys during The Ktoma Islands Campaign. Conflicts and tension rose, as the Omaticaya Clan feared a direct attack on the new Hometree. Well into the war in Mid 2164, the RDA executed Operation Viperwolf, a plan to spearhead The Inner Na'vi Capitals, to severely weaken the Na'vi abilities on the frontlines. The operation is however foiled by Shy Guy, and his covert team of renegade marines. Also rumors of a RDA outpost somewhere within the Na'vi borders, began to spread. While many search parties were sent, they are unable to find this illusive outpost. The area that the Na'vi feared was the Quaritch Station. This station proved very valuable through out the war, all the way until Late 2165, when the station became destroyed by the Na'vi during The Assault on Quaritch Station. Conflict Peak At the height of the war, the RDA began losing. Loss after loss, they were being forced to retreat constantly, and even the infamous Indigo Stampede had been eliminated in 2166 in the Battle of the Empty Nest. A decisive action was called for, and a plan was soon formed. The RDA fooled the Na'vi into thinking that they were going to attack the large Na'vi camp at Mons Veritatis, however the RDA, at the last second, switched targets to the Tree of Souls, in an attempt to crush the morale of the natives. The plan worked and with most troops diverted away at Mons Veritatis, the Tree of Souls was razed to the ground . Rather than dismayed, the Na'vi became infuriated, and at the rallying of Jake Sully, Shy Guy, and Neytiri, they attacked Hell's Gate, with 13,000 Ikran Makto, Pa'li and the creatures of Eywa. However, three days prior to the attack, the RDA's multiple scans of the planet showed the heavy Na'vi numbers, and prepared to defend Hell's Gate by reinforcing it with the troops and equipment from nearby outposts. Soon The Battle of Hell's Gate commenced in late 2166, with neither side having a clear advantage. With the RDA, having exhausted most of their resources and equipment, as well as their only spaceport, Hell's Gate, in ruins, the RDA was at breaking point. However it was 2166, meaning new ISVs would be very close to Pandora, carrying fresh supplies from Earth, this time knowing of the Global War, meaning it would be carrying war materials. Unfortunately for the RDA, Hell's Gate was now taken, and with no where to land the Valkyries would be unable to resupply the RDA. However, the RDA was far to weak on the ground for a recapture of Hell's Gate, so they were forced to find a new LZ. The RDA travelled to the close by Selfridge Savannah and cleared the small Na'vi force stationed there. Once cleared the RDA set up a defensive perimeter around the LZ and the Valkyries touch down, thus resupplying RDA. The Na'vi begin their search of the RDA remnants, however are unsuccessful, and the RDA, now more powerful resume their attacks, with full intensity. By this time the war had been declared over, as the Global War had become more of a pursuing slaughter of all the natives. The Global War in finally brought some violent closure in 2167. End of the War See also Alternative Ending To Global War With the RDA resupplied, and the Na'vi having exhausted the majority of their resources, a council of all the clan leaders and elders was called for. During this meeting, including Jake Sully, Shy Guy, Neytiri, and Taw'evi Easton, a solution to fight back against the evermore powerful RDA was requested, with only a single, drastic, risky, last resort plan--to go Earth. The idea was that once on Earth, they would be able to rally support for their cause, and finally be able to put the war to an end. The plan would be difficult however, as they would have to board one of the ISVs secretly, and be kept a secret for the entire 6 year trip. The plan works, and the team that is sent to Earth; Jake Sully, Shy Guy, Neytiri, Taw'evi Easton, and Shy Guy's team, reach their destination in Early 2173, gaining support numbering in the millions all over the world. Riots, strikes, and protests break out, as some RDA employees did not even realize the horror that they were inflicting on the Na'vi. The riots quickly became violent and the military are sent to deal with the uprisings with brute force, a major example being the Madison Square Garden Massacre. The military's brutality was quickly met with more civilian uprisings and by the end of 2175 organized society had been permanently changed, as more and more civilians are being slaughtered in government attempts to break their spirit. While all of this happened, the military presence on Pandora is quickly lessened, since the troops sent are required to defend the RDA faculties on Earth. The Pandoran Resource Project is abandoned in Mid 2174, and at this point in the war, the Na'vi are all but extinct, with their population having been withered to the mere hundreds. Aftermath The main aftermath of this war was the riots and eventually civil war on Earth, however the effects it had on Pandora was quite heavy. Forests that were once teeming with flora and fauna, had become leveled and in some cases a desert desolation. It is believed that approximately 190 square klicks had been total desolation, with fields littered with craters and many unidentified corpses. The Na'vi population had taken a very sharp decline, however having experienced a world war so early in their history, the Na'vi realize the importance of peace, and the many inventions through out the war, quickly find civilian use. Unfortunately, a civil war was brewed on Earth and with the majority of her resources either toxic or consumed. The causes of the civil war continues as the fight for the remainder of food and assets commences. Noteable Battles/Assaults/Campaigns *The Battle of the Valley of the Thanators *The Battle of the Hallelujah Mountains *The Ktoma Islands Campaign *The Battle of the Empty Nest *The Second Battle of the Hallelujah Mountains *The Assault on Quaritch Station *The Second Assault on the Tree of Souls *The Battle of Hell's Gate *The Assault on Mining Outpost Charlie *The Battle of Mons Veritatis *The Battle of Lake Lockallgo *The Second Assault on Firebase Bravo Category:Stories Category:Future